


smooth skin

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Titfucking, Wordcount: 100-1.000, davejade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 8: Titfucking“How about something new?”
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 10





	smooth skin

It was a great setting, really.

The sheets felt so nice against Jade’s bare skin as she laid on the bed, eyes looking up towards the ceiling as she saw Dave’s face and the slight smirk on his face. She couldn’t help but smile back, remembering all of the activities they had done on yet another fun date together to just have a day off.

And now they were back home, she was already nude, and she saw how Dave had thrown his shirt to the side before unbuckling his pants and done the same. When she saw him naked, she saw that he was already hard, extremely so at that, and just thinking about what he might want to do caused her to move her left hand down between her legs, she was already dripping wet.

“What do you want to do?” she asked him, ready to start, and he kept on giving her that beautiful smile, filled with charisma.

“How about something new?”

Jade thought for a moment, before moving her hands towards her breasts and firmly grasped them, before pulling them apart a bit.

“How about you put your dick here?”

“That’s a great idea.” Dave almost coed, Jade saw the longing of pleasure in his eyes, and he quickly sat down onto her stomach, his weight over her body feeling so relaxing, and his cock touching her skin made her groan, it felt so warm and hot, hard and twitching. He made sure that his dick was against her skin properly, and when it was in place, Jade pushed her breasts together, almost shutting in Dave’s dick.

He slowly began to thrust, and the warm feeling and slight friction against her skin felt new but fun, and the slight moans coming from Dave was the real pleasure. She felt how the dick twitched as he rubbed against her soft skin, back and forth while Jade did her very best for it to be as tight as possible, understanding that this feeling must feel so different from him actually sticking it in her. It was really fun exploring.

Dave kept moaning, small whimpers that he tried to suppress as he clearly felt some pleasure build up from the new type of feeling, rubbing his sensitive cock against her skin, and to Jade, that was so hot. She was practically making him go insane, it was like she had the power.

  
“Feeling good?” she asked as she gave him a grin, while she squeezed her own breasts to feel some extra pleasure while giving him an extra view. “Your cock feels so warm and hard.”

“Fuck, Jade, yeah.” he groaned, and Jade felt how he began to speed up his thrusts, while they became way rougher than before. It was so hot, and Jade felt how her juices were running down her legs, all of her mind wanting her to move one of her hands between them to feel pleasure, but that would need to wait just a bit longer.

  
“Are you coming?”

“Yeah, fuck, it feels great.”

“Then come for me.”

Dave cursed, and Jade immediately felt how Dave’s thrusts became nothing other than frantic, his mind just focusing on his pleasure that was so very close, yet felt so far away, wanting the release.

And then, he came, spilling himself over Jade’s chest. She heard how he was panting, body shaking as he experienced those few seconds of bliss. He then pulled away, giving Jade a small smile while he reached for a tissue for her chest.

“That felt great, now, how shall I repay you?”


End file.
